Rencontre magic à la japonaise
by Hiromichi
Summary: CROSS OVER: Harry Potter et An Cafe, LM.C, et quelques Boys Bandeux ou johnny's, dans la fic ça sera les 3/4 du temps BD car la fille le sais pas Un petit mélange de sorcellerie, j'hésite franchement au couple mais certain sont déjà casé Fic En Pause
1. Chapter 1

**Disclamer:** Les personnage d'Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas (pour l'instant y'a qu'eux ^^)

**Genre:** Amitié, humour romance, yaoi ^^

**Autres:** L'histoire ne prend pas en compte le tome 7 et les dates non plus, là ils sont aussi en 2008-2009, ainsi qu'un gros délire personnel, par contre les chapitres de cette fic ne sortiront pas aussi rapidement que ceux de la fic "Des inconnus intéressants"

En tout cas, au début enfin dans ce chapitre 1 c'est juste pour placer d'où se voie l'histoire ^^

* * *

**Chapitre 1 fusionner avec le prologue ^^**

La première fois que j'ai pris ce train était il y a huit ans, avant cela, je n'y connaissais rien, je ne me l'imaginais même pas le fais d'avoir des pouvoir n'étais qu'un rêve pour beaucoup d'enfant, c'est le 3 aout, le jour de mon anniversaire que j'ai reçus cette lettre, bien sur je n'y croyais pas, mais parents pensaient à une mauvaise blague, puis une femme un peu dodue plus ou moins connus sous le nom de Mme Chourave toqua à notre porte, elle se pris 2 heures pour m'expliquais que cela n'était pas une farce, puis lorsqu'elle était sur le point de repartir, elle nous dit:

**Pr Chourave:** Un elfe de maison viendra deux jours avant la rentrée t'aider à faire t'es achats et tout ce qu'il faut, il s'occupera de toi, je n'ai pas le temps de rester je dois allée voir d'autres familles.

Elle fit alors apparaitre cinq ou six livres sur le sol.

**Pr Chourave:** Voilà de quoi t'instruire de notre communauté, il y a des livres sur notre vie, et même un livre "La magie pour les nuls"-_-

Pendant le peu de temps entre ma sortie dans le monde sorcier et ce jour là (ce qui fait environ 3 semaines), j'avais lu tout les livres que m'avais donner cette femme, ils étaient très intéressant et m'avais appris beaucoup de chose, dont le première était que j'appartenais à la "RACE" Sang-de-Bourbe, il était écris que cela était une insulte raciste mais cela ne me gêna guère, il n'y a aucun autre nom que celui là pour les personnes sorcier ayant des parents moldue, je trouve même que d'avoir un nom prouve que nous avons une sorte de pouvoir et de reconnaissance, même si celle là n'est pas très cool. Ben oui, on va pas appelé des chats des bêtes à poiles é__è alors pourquoi nous on nous appellerai des sorcier à descendance moldue, je trouve que c'est tout aussi con.  
Ma mère journaliste de pur souche, Louise Stan, comme toute journaliste voulait faire connaitre le monde magique au moldue, mais elle fut rapidement coupé par Chourave qui à vu d'oeil s'était renseignée sur ma famille, elle lui déconseilla sous peine de se faire enfermé dans une prison magique pour les moldus ayant la chance de connaitre ce coter cacher du monde s'il tentait de le faire découvrir au monde entier.  
Elle m'aime beaucoup, elle m'emmenait souvent avec elle, elle m'a appris comment avoir un super scoop, j'ai donc de assez bon réflexe.  
Mon père est détective privé, Pierre Stan, lui aussi me forma à l'enquête, les deux voulaient que suive leur pas, mais à mon avis sa va pas se faire, ils m'aiment de tout leur cœur moi pareille.  
Moi, Marimo Stan, oui je sais j'ai un nom assez bizarre, et je n'ai toujours pas pardonner mes parents pour ça é_è, je faisais environ 1m16cm des cheveux blond assez long et des yeux noir corbeau. Etant enfant, je n'ai jamais était très proche des gens à par de mes parents.

Dans les livres que la bonne femme m'avaient refiler, et au passage étaient assez vieux, j'appris aussi l'histoire globale de l'école et de ces traditions, et surtout celui du choixpeau magique, je me demandai bien dans quel maison j'irai et compagnie.

La sortie dans le coter magique de Londres se passa sans problème, se fut sympa de voir autant de personne joyeux de faire les achats des jeunes. J'avais acheté quelques livres plus jeunes pour m'informer d'autre chose, comme sur la nourriture et autre, les grandes familles l'histoire du dernier siècle pour ne pas trop être à la ramasse à la rentrée.

Le premier septembre, l'elfe de maison, et leur apparence m'étonne bien encore, était venue me chercher pour m'emmener à la gare, je fut au début un peu troubler du fait qu'il me fallait foncer tête baisser dans un mur, et si je fonçais quelqu'un en sortant?? mais ni une ni deux, il me poussa dedans et se volatilisa.  
Je fut étonnée de voir autant d'élèves et de personnes, je monta donc directement dans le train, mes bagages à la main étant donner que je n'avais pas grand chose, je trouva une cabine vide et m'y enfourna, des gens cherchaient des places, mais lorsque je sortait la tête pour leur dire, il ne m'ignorait pas, j'avais juste l'impression d'être invisible lorsque je leur disait être seule.  
Je passa donc tout le voyage en immense solitude.

Le château me paru très petit au premier abord puis très impressionnant en s'approchant, mais peut après assez chaleureux, je regarder partout où je pouvais avant d'entrée dans une grande salle, je pensa alors à la répartition des élèves, chacun passaient les uns après les autres,, lorsque je passa, le choixpeau hésita pas mal de temps, vu mon caractère et mes capacités (oui je n'ai pas besoin de trop apprendre pour avoir des bonnes notes), il hésitait entre Serpentard et Serdaigle, mais en fin de compte il opta pour Poufsouffle, la chose qui le fit penché pour cette maison était mon don.  
Lorsque je me dirigea vers cette table, les habitants de cette maison m'applaudir, comme chaque élèves venant vers eux, je m'installa tout au bout de la table, car quelques minutes après, plus aucun ne me parlait.

Mon don, apparue, enfin j'ai compris qu'il se déclencha lorsque je mis pour la première fois mon pied à la gare, j'eus un peu de mal à m'en rendre compte, enfaite au début il me faisait très mal, personne ne me "voyaient', même les profs ne faisaient attention à moi, je me sentais rejeter, je ne comprenais absolument pas ce qui m'arrivait, je me disais être une fille, méchante horrible alors que je ne faisais rien, je pensais même être schizophrène. Enfin bon heureusement que je tomba sur un livre, à la bibliothèque, dans un coin sombre d'étagère, le genre d'endroit où tu ne cherchais jamais un livre oublier de tous, Il est de plusieurs couleurs bien flashy à la reliure d'or, bon je l'accorde, il était vieux, plein de poussière et sentait un peu le moisis.  
C'était un élève comme moi qui l'avait écrit à la main d'une couleur fine et violette, il avait été écrit il y a une bonne cinquantaine d'année, il se sentait lui aussi seul car personne ne lui parlait, il comprit alors plus tard son don comme quoi il pouvait se faire "disparaitre" comme il le souhaitez, étant jeune se pouvoir fonctionner tous seul donc les gens m'oublier. Quand je dis "oublier" ou "disparaitre, ce n'est pas réellement, c'est ma présence qui disparait.

Au bout de deux années, durent lesquels j'ai travaillée dur pour pouvoir le contrôler, comme, je faisais des bêtises en restant proche sans me faire interpelé ou punir, je m'amusa comme une folle. Une fois, je remarqua aussi que je pouvais l'utiliser avec une personne quand je la touchais, elle pouvait aussi se faire oublié. Mais malheureusement le cahier expliqua que ce pouvoir ne durait pas en long terme, c'est-à-dire, que dès le passage adulte, il s'estompera avec le temps pour enfin disparaitre vers mes 21 ans.

En troisième année, je reçu de mon père un ordinateur portable, comme j'adore l'électronique moldue, et ma mère m'offrit un appareil photo numérique et un magnétophone, elle disait que même sorcière, je devais suivre son parcours.  
Comme dans les dortoir de Pouffsouffle était une sorte de couloir avec des lits les uns à coter des autres séparer par des cloisons et devant par de grands rideaux, cependant, les cloisons pouvais disparaitre sous l'accord des deux voisines, et heureusement pour moi que j'étais à coter d'un mur, je les utilisais beaucoup, car avec chance, l'électronique fonctionnait sans électricité dans le monde magique.

Ma seule occupation me vint à l'idée pendant un repas, un blondiné ayant une assurance arrogante avec quelques lèches-bottes derrières lui commença une attaque verbale à un gars au cheveux noir en bataille ayant lui aussi pour son compte une bande de lèches bottes, j'enregistra alors la fin de leur petite bataille , juste comme ça comme leur petite joute verbale avait été intéressante.  
Puis quelques jours après, il y en eu encore une et encore donc je pris en ma charge de les notés, j'enregistrai leur petites batailles (lorsque je pouvais bien sur) pour les retranscrire sur mon ordinateur, et je jugeai lequel des clan gagnait l'affrontement, lorsqu'un menait de pas mal de points j'aidai l'autre pour revenir à un score assez équivalent, je fis donc cela jusqu'à ma septième année.

Entre temps, mes parents m'avaient offert un deuxième ordinateur portable plus performant (en fin de sixième année), ainsi que 2, 3 disque dur externe (en quatrième année) et un vieil mp3 qui avec je n'ai aucun problème.

La septième année se passa assez mal, et même pour dire chiante, enfin bon, on a eu des cours intensifs de défenses et compagnie, la bataille a été longue, il y eu plein de morts moldues, et mangemort, et beaucoup de magiciens des services secrets, des élèves de cinquième et quatrième années voulant faire les malins se sont aussi fait tué, très peu de septième et sixième, mais il y en a quand même eu de Poufsouffe, des élèves de Serpentard aussi se sont fait arrêté et envoyer à Azkaban.

En Huitième année, et oui car il y en a eu une, tout les élèves de 15 à plus devaient aidé pour toute les reconstructions matériels qu'il fallait faire se qui termina en mi-aout.  
C'est en janvier de cette année que pour la première fois j'ai utilisé mon pouvoir pour me faire totalement oublié dans l'esprit de quelqu'un. Mes parents, je l'ai utilisé sur mes parents, pour les protégé.

Une dizaine de jours avant le premier septembre, je reçu une lettre pour ma scolarité, heu sur le coup j'avais beugué, je pensais pas y retourné un jour, même si je trouvais dommage de ne pas avoir eu mes A.S.P.I.C. Mais bon après cette lettres je pense les passer quand même, car si on les passes pas, on ne peut passer aucun autre examen, et ça sa va pas être facile _.

Je suis donc dans une cabine, le peu de valise que j'ai dans un filé au dessus de ma tête, une petite tablette devant moi, mon ordinateur le plus jeune ouvert dessus, je note avec vitesse les dialogues de la joute verbale d'il y a une demi heure sur le quai. Je regardais avant cela les dizaines de film que j'avais télécharger de temps à autres lorsque je suis allez dans un cyber-cafe cette été.  
Enfin bon, pour ne pas perdre de temps j'écris, c'est amusant, mais Malfoy Drago et ses Lèches-bottes est un peu en avance sur Potter Harry et ses Lèches-bottes.  
Soudain le porte s'ouvre, mes yeux s'écarquillent, je lève les yeux étonné de voir des gens arriver, enfin deux personnes, à peines qu'ils foulèrent un morceau de la cabine, je baisse rapidement l'écran de mon ordi, Malfoy et Zabini entrairent dans la cabine seuls, Malfoy s'assit sur la banquette en face de moi, puis Zabini à coter de moi, enfin quand je dit à coter c'est quand même assez éloigné.  
Zabini regarde bizarrement mon appareil puis dit:

**Blaise**: Qu'est-ce??

Je ne lui répondis pas, et utilisa mon pouvoir tant que je le pouvais encore pourquoi ne pas en profiter?  
Je m'appuya alors contre la fenêtre du petit compartiment en tournant vers moi pour être sur qu'ils ne voient pas mes écris. Après avoir terminer, cette joute semblait faire gagner quelque point à Potter et compagnie, il me semble que c'est pour cela que Malfoy n'est pas trop joyeux.  
Je ferme alors le dossier des batailles navales à la sauce Serpentard et Gryffondor. Et ouvre un film, pas mal les effets spéciaux

* * *

Oui je l'ai un peu réecrit comme lorsque je l'ai relu ce matin, ben je l'ai pas trouvé trop super donc voilà une meilleur version ^^


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclamer:** Les personnage d'Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas (pour l'instant y'a qu'eux ^^)

**Genre:** Amitié, humour romance, yaoi ^^

**Autres:** Et voilà (enfin vous allez me dire ==) le chapitre 2

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

Je sors enfin du train, m'étire, quelques professeurs nous font face, nous ordonnant de garder no valise avec nous, on comprends pas trop mais bon, pourquoi chercher plus, ils ne nous diront rien, après que les calèches et compagnie furent prise pas des élèves plus jeunes, nous, les neuf, huit et septième années prirent le chemin le plus rapide pour arriver au château, de la gare, en une demi seconde, en passant pas une porte, on arrive directement au grillage de l'école, rapide, et secret pour les plus jeunes.

On se place peu après à nos table respectif, et moi toujours au fond de la pièce, à peine les fesses posaient, c'est avec son plus mauvais sourire que le directeurs des Serpentards et maintenant directeur-adjoint nous dit en toute simplicité:

**Pr Severus:** Ne vous prenez pas la peine de vous assoir.

On le fixe tous ne comprenant pas trop, je regarde un peu autour, et bien sur, on est tous assis ==

**Pr Severus**: il n'y aura pas assez de place assise sinon, je demande donc au neuf et huitième années de se lever et de se mettre au fond de la salle.

Hum, il est vrai que les tables ne sont pas conçus pour deux niveaux de plus, mais la magie, aurait bien pu faire l'affaire non? Enfin bon, je me lève comme tous ici bas, me mets dans le coin de la salle le plus dans le sombre, sors mon mp3, et écoute.  
Il leur a fallu au moins trois bon quarts d'heures pour que les jeunes arrivent et placer les nouveaux dans les maisons. C'est alors que la bouffe apparue et lorsque les chanceux qui sont assis allère commencer leur attaque, la directrice de l'école, Mme McGonagall affichant sur son vieux visage un sourire à la papi Dumby préparant un plan foireux.

**Pr McGo:** Mes chers élèves, comme vous avez pus le constater, les "vieux" élèves qui ont combattus pour votre avenir il y a déjà un an et quatre mois, nous pas pu passer leur cinq, six et septième année normalement et donc les revoilà pour pouvoir passer leur ASPIC sous faute de ne pas pouvoir trouver de travaille plus tard. Mais il y a un problème, Poudlard, ne peux pas les acceuillirs cette année.

Après cette instant de blanc, on se regarde tous, enfin moi je regarde les autres entrain de paniquer à l'idée de ne jamais trouver un travaille convenable. Mais bon, quand on laisse pas finir les gens de parler.... la pie après un sourire satisfait reprit donc la parole pour calmer l'ensemble des élèves qui commencent à s'énerver.

**Pr McGo:** Ne vous inquiétez pas, je n'ai pas eu le temps de chômer pendant les grande Vacances, je vous ai donc trouver des écoles dans lesquels vous allez pouvoir passer les examuns, il y en a trois différentes, une aux Etats-Unis, une au Brésil et une dernière en Asie.

On entendit alors dans la salle pas mal d'exclamation. Mais je sais pertinemment dans quel école je veux être *_*.  
**  
Pr McGo:** Bon, je vais vous lancez un sors pour que vous ne puissiez ouvrir les yeux et que vous ne puissiez aussi qu'entendre ma voie.

Tous le monde acquisa, j'éteins alors mon appareil.

**Pr McGo:** Ceux qui souhaitent allé dans l'école Asiatique levé le bras.

Je le lève rapidement, on attend un peu comme des cons. Puis elle nous laissa alors ouvrir les yeux, je dirige alors les miens vers les bras levé, O__o, nan ils ont osé, bon, en tout cas, j'ai l'impression que l'école asiatique n'est pas trop trop apprécier, enfin tu m'étonne après quand il y a en face d'elle deux grandes écoles Américaines, bon, au début, je n'y coyais vraiment pas, les deux camps qui se haïssent le plus ensemble, se qui m'étonne encore, c'est que nous sommes que six, c'est alors que la voix de la vioc se fit entendre.

Pr McGo: Vous six, vous êtes les six plus rapide à avoir levé la main, les autres qui auraient voulus aller dans cette école ont été bloquer pourquoi? parce que c'est à cette troisième école que je me suis adressé pour demander que les six derniers élèves n'ayant plus de place dans les autres. Nous n'allons pas faire attendre plus longtemps les autres élèves, donc prenez vos affaires et partez par ce couloir ^^, et bien sur, il y aura plus d'informations dans votre moyen de locomotion ^^.

Un sourire étincelant brille sur ses lèvres, je prends mon sac et part en étant la première à abandonner les autres élèves.  
En passant par ce chemin que je n'avais jamais vus, je me retrouva dehors dans le parc, un chemin m'amena jusqu'à un carrosse n'ayant aucun fenêtre, et six chevaux ailé le tirant, deux de blanc les autres je ne peut distinguer les couleurs vus qu'il est déjà vingt heures, Hagrid, ce bonhomme barbus adorant les animaux suspects. Il attend devant la porte, lorsqu'il me voie, oui cette homme me percevait anormalement, peut-être est-ce le fait qu'il s'entoure d'être étrange de la nature. Il me sourit gaiement, et me faire rentrée dans l'habitacle en me poussant légèrement dans le dos.

C'est marrant, l'entrée est un genre de couloir qui nous emmène à une salle à manger ayant une table ronde au milieu du l'habitacle maintenant d'une forme arrondis, c'est du même genre que l'école, vieux et anciens, des tapisseries, juste en face, il y a deux ouvertures, des chambres à en croire l'intérieure, une est de couleur verte et argent, on se demande pourquoi ==, et l'autre, jaune, rouge et noir, c'est alors quand je rentre entièrement dans la salle à mangé que j'aperçois une troisième toute rouge et or, je devine alors lesquels sont pour qui. du coter de la chambre verte et argent, il se trouve une cuisine, après confirmation en entrant dedans. ensuite, du coter droit de la chambre rouget et or, grande pièce sans porte, un énorme canapé et une grande table rectangulaire entouré de table placer devant une grande bibliothèque coller au mur.  
Puis je me retourna pour vérifier si personne d'autre n'était encore arriver, bizarre, il n'y a plus de porte de sorts, je m'approche de l'endroit où était placer la porte par laquelle j'étais entrée, rien, je me recule alors si jamais une personne entre.

Je vais ensuite dans la chambre du milieu, celle pour moi et Hermione surement, je pose mes affaires sur le lit avec les draps or et noir.

Soudain, j'entendis une engueulade, je sortis de la chambre en chausson, les 5 étaient là planté entrain de se gueuler dessus. Bien drôle à voir, mais leur agitations se coupa lorsque Zabini dit une phrase.

**Blaise:** De toute façon il manque une personne, elle avait bien dit 6 nan?

**Moi:** Heu vous n'oubliez pas quelqu'un là?  
**  
Drago:** Heu non je vois pas.

Lui ou me répondit Malfoy alors qu'il cherche un moyens pour sortir.

**Moi:** hum..

je m'avance vers eux en contournant la table.

**Moi:** Vous ne savez donc pas compter, ça c'est inquiétant par contre.

Potter se retourna vers moi brusquement.

**Harry:** Heu t'es qui toi?

Malfoy et Zabini arrêtèrent alors leur forçage de porte ne servant à rien, et Weasley ainsi que Granger se retournèrent vers moi.  
**  
Moi:** Heu moi?? Qui je suis? Ben Marimo Stan ^^

**Hermione:** Tu es nouvelle? Bizarre, pourtant on ne t'a pas vu aller dans une maison.

**Moi:** Alà....

Me moquant d'eux, sachant pertinament qu'ils ne m'avaient jamais vu réellement dans l'école.

**Blaise: **t'es la fille du train non?

**Moi:** Heu peut-être.

**Ron:** C'est bizarre, j'ai l'impression de t'avoir déjà vu.

Il plisse les yeux de façon à mieux me détailler.

**Moi:** Moi, je suis entrée à Poudlard en même année que vous bande de crétins =D

**Drago:** Tu as osé m'insulter, mais bon, je te pardonne car tu es une nouvelle menteuse.

**Hermione:** Ron n'a pas tort, j'ai l'impression de l'avoir déjà vu.

**Harry:** Tu dis la vérité?

**Moi (exaspérée):** Bien sur..; je sais pourquoi vous avez l'impression de m'avoir déjà vu....

Zabini me coupe alors la parole.

**Blaise:** Hé, ça ne serai pas toi en début de seconde année lorsqu'on a agressé Granger et traité de Sang-de-Bourbe en toute première fois?

Le visage de granger s'éclaicie.

**Hermione:** Ah oui, t'es paroles m'avait trop énervé, mais j'avais oublié ce moment depuis des années .

**Drago:** Heu, Blaise explique.

**Ron:** Moui, t'avais dis un truc assez bizarre.

**Harry:** Mais qu'est-ce que vous racontez?

**Moi:** Tu n'étais pas là Potter.

Bizarre, ils furent tous étonné que j'utilise son nom de famille.

**Moi:** Hum vous (en désignant les serpentards), vous aviez traité Granger de Sang de Bourbe et Weasley était à coter d'elle sur le point d'exploser, c'est alors que j'avais dis... heu ...

**Hermione:** Sang de Bourbe et alors? Voilà ce que tu avais dis Lâcha-t-elle un chouilla énervé.  
**  
Moi:** Voui voilà c'est ça. ^^

**Drago:** Attendez, comment ça se fait qu'on, à part à ce moment là, nous ne t'ayons jamais remarqué?

**Moi:** Tiens on décolle.

Les autres ouvrirent alors une fenêtre, pour s'apercevoir que nous étions maintenant dans les airs.

**Ron:** Harry, j'ai faim _.

Je me dirige alors vers la cuisine en bousculant Zabini et va faire chauffé quelques trucs en ayant peu après l'aide de Granger.

C'est alors autour de la table que Drago prit en premier la lettre posté au milieu.  
**  
Moi:** Malfoy, lis à haute voix s'il te plait.

Il me fit une sale tête, puis ouvra la lettre qui se mit ensuite à bouger toute seule, c'est une parlante.

**Lettre:**

_Cher élèves, vous êtes en destination de l'école japonaise Kami-MaiKaze, vous en avez pour une semaine de voyage du au fait que vous avez les montures les plus vieilles. Il n'y aura pas non plus de problème avec les langues, comme quand en quatrième de votre année, avec la coupe de feu, il est donc sur que vous ayez remarqué que les sorcier parle tous d'une même langue, mais je ne vais pas non plus vous faire un cour là dessus.  
Je vous pris de vous entre aidez et d'oublier vos dernière année de conflit car vous représenté un peu notre école dans celle là bas, il est clair aussi que vous devrez vous pliez au coutume et cetera, il est aussi possible que j'ai oublié de mentionner dans mon discoure de début d'année qu'il vous sera interdit, enfin surtout impossible de retourner chez vous pendant les vacances ^^.  
En tout cas, j'espère que vous passerez une très bonne année._

**Drago:** Nan je vais pas pouvoir revenir pour m'exiler en Grande-Bretagne T.T

**Moi:** Allons ce n'est pas si terrible que ça.

**Ron:** Heu au lieu de vous exaltez, je ferrai dire, qu'il y en a une deuxième qui vient d'apparaitre.

Il prend alors la seconde lettre qui est elle aussi une parlante.

**Lettre2:**

_Désoler les enfants, j'ai aussi oublier de vous dire les règles de vie de ce carrosse. Alors les porte des chambre se fermeront automatiquement à 10h30 et se r'ouvriront qu'à partir de 7h15, et aucun bataille ne sera toléré, vous ne jouer plus pour votre maison, car vous n'en faite presque plus partie, et maintenant, il y en a 7, oui, vous pourrez gagner des point pour votre équipe ensemble. Amusez vous bien._

**Harry:** Bon, je ferrai avec moi, je n'ai pas envie, enfin toujours pas envie de perdre contre la maison Serpentard

**Drago:** c'est que tu m'enlèverais presque les mots de la bouche, les Griffondors perderont cette année.

**Moi:** Bon, les crétins, on en a encore pour 7 jours ici dedans, on fait quoi?

**Blaise:** Il serai déjà bien que tu nous nomme avec nos prénom nan?

**Moi (petit rire)**: Et vous, bien sur, quand je dis nom, ce n'est pas, la fouine, Sang-de-Bourbe, le Survivant ou balafré, Weasmoche et compagnie. Suis d'abords ton conseil et après parle moi. Bon, je vous abandonne à votre triste sors, et puis n'oubliez pas l'heure, il est déjà 21h 25  
**  
Hermione:** Cette fille est cool, comment ça se fait qu'on ne l'est jamais vu? Et comme elle l'a dit, la Foui...Drago ^^" tu débarrasse avec Harry. Moi je vais essayé d'en savoir plus.

Elle me rejoignit et déposa sa valise sur le deuxième lit. Moi, ma valise par terre, je me suis couché dans le lit (sur les draps)

**Hermione: **Dis-moi... maintenant quelque chose me turlupine, pourquoi tu avais dis "Sand-de-Bourbe et alors?" c'est une insulte tu sais.

**Moi:** C'est stupide de s'arrêter à ça, comment veux-tu nous nommé que par d'autre cette appellation?

Granger, ou plutôt Hermione réfléchit quelques secondes pour enfin dire.

**Hermione**: Sorcier à descendance moldue....

**Moi (un sourire se percha sur mes lèvres):** Tss, c'est n'importe quoi t'as façon de penser, enfin moi, je pense pas vraiment comme ça, regarde par exemple, un chat... tu ne va pas appelé un chat, boule de poil miaulante non?

Je me tourna vers elle, son regard était perplexe devant mes paroles.

**Hermione:** .... j'avoue que je n'y avais jamais vraiment pensé _.

**Moi:** Enfaite, le fait qu'ils nous donnent le statue de Sang-de-Bourbe son le fait que dans un sens ils nous reconnaissent même s'ils ne le disent pas.

**Hermione:** Je voie... bon, je vais me doucher.

Elle part donc avec un pyjama, je me lève, et sors mes deux ordinateur pour les placer sur mon bureau. Je les allume les deux et connecte mon disque dur.

**???:** C'est quoi alors?

Je me retourne brusquement pour voir que ce n'est que Blaise.

**Moi:** Un ordinateur.. objet moldue tu ne peux pas comprendre.

**Blaise:** Et ça sert à quoi?

J'allais lui répondre lorsque Drago lui cria de venir, alors comme un brave retriver il repartis.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclamer:** Les personnage d'Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas, ainsi que le nouvel arrivant (à la fin ^^)

**Genre:** Amitié, humour ^^

**Autres:** hey hey chapitre 3 pour vous servir:

**Sandalian:** heureuse que ça te plaise ^^ et tout autres lecteurs de même

* * *

Je pianote alors quelques minutes sur le clavier de mon ordinateur chéri, perso, je trouve ça vraiment classe qu'on aille au Japon, pays de l'informatique, selon moi au moins, j'ouvre alors le dossier spéciale bataille navale.... dommage, comme maintenant on devra faire des efforts ensemble, je vais avoir du mal à le remplir. C'est alors qu'Hermione sort de la salle de bain, je prends mon pyjama et la prend.

Je ressors peu après, remarquant en premier instant que les rideaux qui nous coupent de la salle à mangé sont fermé, il doit être dix heure trente passer, avec la serviette sur mes épaules, je frotte énergiquement mon crâne pour sécher mes cheveux sans devoir avoir recours à un sors, mes yeux se posent ensuite sur les longs cheveux bruns,bouclé légèrement par un sors tourné vers un écran lumineux, en m'entendant râlé, Hermione se tourne à mon encontre.

**Hermy (c'est plus rapide comme ça):** ...il y en a combien comme ça?

Elle me désigne du doigt l'écran où est affiché une de mes nombreuses écritures.

**Moi:** ^^" heu si pas mal quand même.

**Hermy:** Qui gagne?

**Moi:** =D pour l'instant, les serpents  
**  
Hermy:** Et merde, depuis quand sinon?

**Moi:** Heu... troisième année

**Hermy:** ==....O_o t'as rien à faire.

**Moi:** Wép, mais c'est marrant des fois, c'est tellement stupide ce que vous racontez.

**Hermy:** Et tu es douée avec un ordinateur?

**Moi:** Ben ouaip assez ^^ et toi?

**Hermy: **Hum, je ne connais ces appareils que comme çà, mais ch'ui nul, je comprends rien, genre pendant les vacances d'été, mes parents essayaient de m'apprendre, mais rien à faire, les appareils électroniques et moi ça fait deux.

**Moi: **^^moi j'en ai un depuis ma troisième année.

**Hermy: **Mais les appareils moldue ne devraient pas fonctionner dans les enceinte de l'école.

**Moi:** Moui, mais j'ai une astuce. ^^

**Hermy(rire):** Bon, on se couche? on se lève tôt demain.

Elle lâche mon précieux pour aller sous ses couvertures.

**Moi:** Ô_ô pourquoi? La lettre disait qu'on atterrissait pas avant 7 jours.

**Hermy:** Ce n'est pas une raison pour ne pas travaillait é_è

**Moi:** ==" Mais on va pas faire que bouquiné ?!

**Hermy:** pfff, il y a une "pièce" où nous pouvons lancé des sors en toute sécurité.

**Moi:** Arg, adieu monde cruel.

**Hermy:** Hey, une semaine de lacune est une période plus grande qu'on ne pourrait le croire è_é

**Moi: **Ok ok. bonne nuit alors.

J'éteins mon ordinateur et me couche sous les couvertures or et noir de ma couverture en attendant qu'Hermione éteint les lumières à coup de baguette magique.

Ahh, on me secoue comme un pommier _, c'est bon, c'est bon, j'ouvre les yeux.

Hermione me fait face, un jean et une chemise blanche, les cheveux peignaient, un bon teint, elle se tient devant moi.

**Hermy:** Dépêche toi, il est déjà 8h05

Elle veut ma mort é_è

**Moi: **Et?

Faut te changer, et prendre ton petit dèj, après entrainement, et il faut aussi que tu m'aides à réveillé les autres.

**Moi:** Tu es folle?

**Hermy:** Oui, et super anxieuse, si on a un niveau trop mauvais, qu'on n'arrive pas à s'intégré?? Je stresse.

**Moi:** Ah..ben laisse moi dormir.

Elle fit les gros yeux.

**Moi:** Ok c'est bon, je me lève.

Elle ressort, faire sentir son courroux sur les autres, moi, je me lève, prends un short-jean qui m'arrive jusqu'aux genoux et un tee-shirt bleu foncé dont les manches arrivent un peu au dessus des coudes. Je me change rapide (pas envie de me faire étriper) dans la salle de bain, puis sors de la chambre, et bien, au moins je suis rassurée, je ne suis pas la seule ayant la tête dan l'c*l Harry et Ron sont aussi là assis autour de la table ressemblant vaguement à deux limaces en décompositions, bon, je vais faire copain-copain. Je me mets à ma place et me couche sur mes bras, jusqu'à ressentir une frappe sur le dos de mon crâne. Je me retourne vivement avec un regard de tueur. Elle est là abordant un sourire.

**Hermy:** Allez plus vite que ça tout le monde.

Un grognement animal provient alors à mes oreilles, instinctivement, je me tourne vers ce bruit qui ne provient que de la dernière chambre ayant des occupants, je me relève un peu m'adossant contre la chaise, elle met des assiettes devant nous et devant les deux places encore vide de tout occupant.

Puis une tête blonde daigne alors de sortir de derrière les rideaux.

**Moi:** Pff AHAHahhahahah..... Drago, t'as vu la tête de balais que tu te tapes 8D

**Drago:** Gné

**Harry:** Ah elle a pas tort là, tu es horrible.

Je vis Ron faire quelques mouvement avec sa baguette, et un miroir apparue devant la tête du plus grand playboy de Serpentard, ce qui fit retenir dans la pièce un bruit des plus strident. Pour ensuite filer comme un voleur dans sa chambre après avoir au passage bousculer Blaise sortant de celle-ci, ne comprenant pas grand chose à la situation. Bon cela ma à peut près réveiller, je mange donc tranquillement les choses qu'elle nous a préparé, il revient un sourire Colgate accroché à la mâchoire comme si la scène d'avant n'était jamais arriver et commence lui aussi à manger.

**Moi (entre deux bouché):** C'est quand même la première fois depuis des années que je me réveille à cet heure là .

**Blaise: **Comment ça? Même à Poudlard?

**Moi:** Surtout à Poudlard oui.

**Harry:** Comment ça se fait? et tu n'as jamais fais perdre des points à ta maison?

**Moi: **Heu.... Hermione, on commencera pas quoi?

**Hermy (le sourire au lèvre):** On commence par de l'étude moldue ^^

**Drago:** J-A-M-A-I-S

**Hermy:** Tss quel ouverture d'esprit....

**Ron:** Défence contre les forces du mal? Des duels bien sur.

**Blaise:** Heu on va évité. Pas besoin de détruire notre moyen de déplacement.

**Moi:** Quand même, je me demande pourquoi ils nous ont pas fait prendre l'avion....

**Ron, Blaise et Drago:** Le QUOI?

**Harry: **== je pense qu'une séance sur les moldues s'impose.

**Drago:** Jamais j'ai dis, compris le balafré?

_~**Tûtûtût: **5 point en moins pour l'équipe japonaise ....~_

**Hermy:** La foui.... Drago é_è, tu nous fais déjà perdre des points.

**Blaise:** Et donc un je ne sais plus quoi...

**Moi:** Avion

**Blaise:** Oui avion, quoi qu'est-ce?

**Harry:** Un appareil moldue qui vole.

**Drago:** Genre ces sous êtres peuvent faire ça.....

**Hermy:** Et ben c'est pas demain la veille qu'il va changé ses façons de voir. Et oui ils peuvent faire ça.

**Moi:** Et même que si nous avions pris l'avion, et bien en 12 heures on serrait déjà là-bas.

**Blaise:** A les Sang-de-Bourbe, quel imagination pour faire remonté son peuple d'origine.

Je sens qu'Hermione commence à bouillir.

**Ron (frappant sa main contre la table): **Retire ce que tu viens de dire.

**Blaise:** Au secoure un petit griffon se sent blessé.

**Harry: **Ah oui? Et les serpents ils vont apprendre à voler, mais sans balais.

Bon, laissons les nous faire perdre des points, je sors de table et va chercher mon ordinateur, puis je reviens (toujours en joute verbal), je m'assois tranquille sous les yeux d'Hermione qui avait abandonné depuis un petit moment, J'allume mon appareil, elle prend une chaise et s'installe à côté de moi.

_**TÛTÛTÛTÛT: **MOINS 15 POINTS A L'ÉQUIPE JAPONAISE.~_

Suivis d'un silence, ce qui est cool, c'est que sa les calme direct, mais bon, on va commencé les cours avec moins 300 points dès le départ, et ça c'est beaucoup moins cool.

**Hermy (à mon oreille):** Tu fais quoi?

**Moi:** Je cherche une vidéo pour leur montré la tête des "avions".

Ce mot tilta aux oreilles de ces chers sorciers Pur-Sang, ils se tournèrent donc vers moi contemplant mon appareil, ils s'approchèrent et se plaçant derrière moi et hermy se battant pour avoir la meilleur vus sur l'objet.

**Drago:** Marrant ton truc, c'est quoi.

**Moi: **Suis-je vraiment obliger de répondre pour la énième fois?

**Ron:** Pas grave Mione va nous expliquait ^^

**Moi: **ok ok.

Je cherche dans mes dossiers de films, en allume un où ils utilisent le fameux objet.

**Moi:** Tenez...alors ça vous plais?

**Ron: **c'est classe comme truc

**Blaise (septique):** Et on peut vraiment allez jusqu'au Japon en douze heures avec cette machine?

**Moi:** Ben oui, vous faites comment vous pour les long voyage, vous y allez en vélo?

**Drago:** Vélo?... Ben non, on prend un balais ^^

**Moi:** Un balais..... et si veux traverser l'Atlantique?

**Drago:** ==" y'a aussi les bateaux comme quand Dumsrang et les carrosses comme maintenant, sauf que d'habitude on se tape pas les plus vieux des bestioles.

**Harry:** O_o

**Drago:** Potter y'a un blème?

**Harry:** Tu te l'as fais à la Hermione xD

**Drago:** Blaise retiens moi ou je le tue.

**Hermy:** Heu... on va arrêté vos stupidité, AAAaaaa il est déjà 8h45, on est en retard, bon toi (me désignant) ferme ton truc et les autres on va potassé dans le salon à_à et plus vite que ça.

Donc tiré de force, on se retrouve sur une chaise autour de la table rectangulaire placé en face de la bibliothèque.

**Hermy:** Bon, j'ai déjà regardé un peu tout les livres, bien sur, il n'y a rien sur notre nouvelle école, et moi je n'ai jamais pensé regarder les écoles d'Asie, enfin bon, on aura surement d'autres informations.

**Ron:** Alors on commence par quoi alors?

.....................................................................................

Enfin, elle ne nous a pas lâcher avant 12h10, j'ai crus faire une overdose, ça doit être la première fois que je lis et note autant de truc d'un coup. On se fait presque maltraité, bon, elle nous a quand même donner quelques trucs à faire pour demain.. mais elle prend vraiment pour notre prof ma parole, enfin bon, il est 16h et on peut en profiter à max *_*. Je prend mon ordinateur et m'installe sur le canapé du salon m'installant confortablement. Je vais me faire passer quelques films.

.....................................................................................

Trois jours, cela fais trois jours que nous cohabitions tous ensemble, Drago et Blaise réussirent à mettre un sors à la porte de leur chambre se qui génèrera une crise d'Hermione, vraiment cool à regarder, comme je l'avais si bien prédit, on a perdu aussi une petite centaine de points, normal quoi =.=. Bon, moi non plus je bosse pas trop ce qui me vaut des noms d'oiseaux de la par de la petit Mione, Harry et Ron, eux se la ferme et suivent les ordres, c'est donc égale aux railleries des deux Serpentars.

C'est le matin, il doit être, vers les dix heures, Hermione travaille comme une folle, donc trop fatiguée, elle dort encore, je sors habiller, dans la salle à manger, il n'y a personne, juste sur la table, six cartons plats, ainsi qu'une lettre, la flemme de les réveiller, je l'ouvre.

**Lettre: **

_Good Morning cher élèves, qui commencent avec moins 63 points._

Quel voix exécrable dès le matin, se donne mal au crâne .

_Héhé, voilà donc d'autres informations pour votre plus grand plaisir sur votre nouvelle école, et pour vous prévenir que vos amis sont arrivé dans leur école la nuit dernière._

_Vos chevaux sont en meilleurs formes que se que nous avions prévus donc, il est normal que vous arriverez plutôt c'est-à-dire dans quelques heures normalement._

Heu elle pouvait pas prévenir plutôt la vioc?

_Sinon, dernière chose, vous devez vous changez avant de descendre, il y a vos uniformes sur la table et les noms son dessus._

_Amusez-vous bien, et ne perdez pas trop de point non plus._

=.= ...... O_o quoi, faut que je réveille les autres.

**Moi (en mode beuglante):** TOUT LE MONDE RÉVEILLEZ-VOUS !!!!!!!!!

............ je parle au vide == bon, dernière solution.

**Moi (toujours beuglante):** ONE EST DE RETOUR A POUDLARD .

Waouh, c'est la première fois que tout le monde est là en moins de trente secondes, mais par contre la tête endormis max.

**Moi:** c'était une blague.

**Autres( regard furieux):** é__è

**Moi: **Par contre, j'ai nouvelle

Je leur montre la lettre de la main.

**Moi:** On arrive au Japon dans quelques heures.

**Autre:** O_o

**Moi:** Et nous avons reçu des uniformes ^^

**Drago:** Faut que je me prépare, je me demande comment autant de filles ont pus vivre sans ma présence.

**Blaise:** N'est-ce pas.

Ils prennent leur carton et partent.

**Hermy:** Dépêche toi Marimo _.

Elle prend les deux cartons ainsi que ma main, pour foncé jusqu'à notre chambre et fermé la porte par un sort. Elle me jette ensuite dans la salle de bain, ainsi que mon carton à la figure.

**Hermy: **Changes toi é_è

Heu mais elle se sent bien, elle est sympa ok, mais elle va pas , voyons si leurs uniformes sont aussi moche que les notre. Je me change et regarde dans le miroir, plutôt sympa, jupe grise clair assez court, plissée, avec deux ligne verticale sur le côté gauche d'une couleur violet foncé, mais classe, bon, c'est pas mon trippe, mais ce n'est pas trop moche. Le haut, une chemise violette foncé, un sous pull gris claire, pas de cravate ni de noeud, de grand chausette arrivant presque au genoux, et qui tiennent par magie, et pas de chaussures *_* le rêve on se met au pied se qu'on souhaite. Je prend donc une paire de basket vieille mais très agréable à porter. Et sors au bout de trois quart d'heure de la salle de bain, le temps de bien me coiffé et ainsi attaché mes cheveux avec un chouchou violet qui se trouvait dans le carton. Mais c'est qu'ils pensent à tout.

**Hermy:** J'adore ** enfaite je trouve ça cool, d'aller autre part, les uniformes sont pas comme les notres, grande cape et compagnie. C'est vraiment fun de changer d'école.

**Moi:** On prépare nos valise?

**Hermy:** Déjà faite.... t'inquiète, je n'ai pas touché à tes trésors.

**Moi:** ffff tu m'as fais peur d'un coup .

**Hermy:** bon, on sors, je crois que les garçons ont terminé.

Comme elle l'avait si bien prévus, ils sont les quatre là, debout, mon regard se dirige vers le cadran des point, =.=" on a encore perdu 6 points. Les garçons ont heu des pantalons du même gris que nos jupes, leur chemise par contre sont d'un couleur chocolat, Ron, toujours la chemise hors du pantalon, décontracte et sa veeste avec un bouton sur deux de fermés, Harry elle est dedant, il a des chaussures normal, enfin basket, mais des une nuvelle paire visiblement, Blaise, la chemise dehors, mais d'une façon plus classe que Ron, chaussures noir en tissus, et Drago, tout parfaitement mit, avec même la veste grise qui elle a deux lignes verticale sur chaque manches, bien coiffé, en mode beau gosse , elle, elle a un peu descendus sa jupe mais de pas beaucoup, elle a les cheveux lisse mais qui boucle vers le bas du dos et une pince lui retenant quelques mèches sur le visage, tout correct, une paire de chaussure noir ciré, veste et chemise bien mises, très jolie.

**Moi:** Et bien, vous savez qu'on arrive que vers 16h?? ça veut dire qu'on ne verra pas grand monde avant la fin des cours ==".

**Blaise:** Sang-de-Bourbe tais toi.

Et voilà encore deux points passé à la trappe.

**Ron: **Espèce de sale....

**Moi:** Fermer là, et je souhaiterais ne plus perdre des points bêtement, ça serai con qu'à la fin de l'année, on se tape des moins six cents mille?? Calmez-vous sur les hormones, vous êtes peut-être masochiste mais à force ça devient lourd vos chamaillerie de deux ans et demi..... je comprends pourquoi la vieille chouette souhaite qu'on passe encore une année. J'ai souris, je trouve même ça très drôle vos joutes verbal, mais là, on va passez pour des cons aux yeux des Japonais et japonaises.

**Autres:** .......

**Harry:** Bon, elle a pas trop tort.

**Moi:** Bien sûr je ne vous demande pas d'être des amis, mais ignorez-vous bon sang é_è.

**Drago:** Espèce de sous être, ne me parle pas comme ça.

**Moi:** Tant mieux pour toi, tsss

**???:** Allons calmez-vous

On se retourne tous vers la sortis, un vieux japonais élégant et bien conservé pour son âge nous fais face.

**Blaise:** Vous êtes?

**???:** Votre nouveau directeur..... heu.

**Hermy:** Oui??

**???:** Il y a deux filles si je ne m'abuse?

**Ron:** Heu oui pourquoi ça?

A suivre ^^ le chapitre 3 pour vos beau yeux, en espérant que vous aimez toujours autant, si vous aimez bien sûr =.=


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclamer:** Les personnage d'Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas, enfaite personne ne m'appartient à par Marimo ^^

**Genre:** Amitié, humour ^^

**Autres:** Alors pour ce chapitre 4, si vous ne connaissez pas trop les boys band japonais ainsi que quelques stars, vous allez être paumé car, il y a plusieurs présentation de prof et autres ^^ Bon, comme c'est assez long, vous verrez la suite des profs dans le chapitre 5 en espérant que ça vous plaira

* * *

_**Ron:** Heu oui pourquoi ça?_

**???: **bon, je dois comprendre que votre directeur n'a pas choisis qui va où?

**Harry:** Oui, nous avons choisis nous-même

**???:** je vais devoir tout vous expliquer.

Il entre complètement en faisant disparaitre le passage qui c'était crée, et va s'assoir sur le canapé, nous on reste devant, debout.

**???:** Je me présente, je suis Hiromu Kitagawa, mais beaucoup plus connus sous le nom de Johnny Kitagawa, je suis un des deux directeurs de cette école.

**Blaise:** Pourquoi deux directeur?

**Johnny: **Car à partir de la troisième année, l'école se coupe en deux ailes, une normale, et une où certain élèves sont choisis très minutieusement, c'est dans cette aile spéciale que vous allez vivre, mais, dans cette aile, ah oui, mais l'école est une école de garçons, alors deux filles......

**Hermy:** gné une école pour garçons O_o, et sinon sur quel profil vous séparez les élèves?

**Johnny (emmet un rire):** Sur leur physique, voix, talent musical.

**Drago: **Gné?

**Johnny: **C'est une aile où les élèves étudient jusqu'à vingt ans environ, on crée des groupes de boys band, sous le label Johnny's Entertainment, sous le label PS Compagny et Loop Ash des groupes de Visual Kei. Ce sont des groupes assez connus pour les moldues et magiciens japonais.

**Harry: **Ow faut que j'assimile là _.

**J****ohnny:** deux filles.....

**Moi:** ça pose un problème?

**Johnny:** non, mais comme les groupe que nous créons sont généralement de 4 à 6 membres même si ça peut-être plus ou moins, nous avons préparer une chambre pour 6 personnes, et donc une pour vous tous ^^, mais bon, ce n'est pas trop grave, on placera un rideau et isolera 2 lits. Par contre, j'espère que vous les filles vous arriverez à tenir entouré de beaux mâles.

**Moi: **xD

**Drago:** ==" que des mecs.

**Blaise:** Oh Mon Dieu O.O

**Johnny:** Bon bon, je vais vous faire visiter les lieux et vous expliquez quelques trucs de la vie quotidienne, il faut qu'on termine avant la fin des cours.

**Ron: **Juste comme ça, on pourra voir des élèves de la voix générale?

**Johnny:** Non, nos élèves ont l'interdiction d'aller chez les autres et vice et versa. Bon, venez, il faut pas perdre de temps.

il fait un geste de la main, la porte s'ouvre, il sort le premier, nos affaires en mains, nous le suivons, ah de l'air frais ça fait du bien ainsi qu'un doux rayon de soleil. Nous somme dans une grande étendu verte, au loin, une forêt bien touffus entour le territoire, un stade assez grand, nous somme sur un chemin en pierre, le papi donne à un homme qui doit avoir la trentaine maximum, plutôt beau garçon, les chevaux à garder, surement le garde chasse, on marche un peu, nous avons un peu à marcher avant d'arriver, de loin, on voit un grand bâtiment blanc rectangulaire, sur la face que nous voyons, une très grande baie vitré. Mais je ne peux la détaillé plus on est encore loin.

Un peu plus loin, il y a une rivière, deux ponts en bois, assez large quand même, sur la droite, il y a une serre un peu comme là notre.

**Moi: **C'est vraiment différent.

**Hermy:** Oui, c'est moins vieux on dirai.

**Harry: **très moderne

**Drago: **ça change beaucoup

**Ron: **J'espère qu'on aura pas trop l'air stupide.

**Blaise:** Que des mecs....

**Moi:** ==

......................................................................................................

Nous avons fait le tour du bâtiment, nous sommes maintenant dans notre chambre, les tissus ont tous une couleur gris métallisé, la couleur de la chambre est comme on le souhaite dans notre partie, c'est quelque chose d'assez drôle, la chambre est totalement normale, rectangulaire, trois lit d'un coter, trois lits de l'autre, sauf que entre les deux coller au mur et les quatre autres, il y a un rideau orange, bon, c'est pas trop grave, il est pas trop hideux, on a donc chacun un "espace personnel", on a aussi armoire et un petit bureau, et notre "espace personnel" est délimité, alors avec un coup de baguette, on chois la couleur et la déco, c'est trop cool, la je l'ai mis en fushia et y'a cinq secondes en chocolat avec des étoile jaune..., c'est trop marrant.

C'est le silence total, on n'a pas le droit de sortir de la chambre, un prof viendra nous cherchait pour 19h30~20h. Les rideaux qui nous sépare sont ouvert, je regarde les "couleurs" des autres, Blaise et Drago ont opté pour de l'argent et verts avec en motif quelques serpents qui glissent sur les murs, ça aussi, nos motifs peuvent bougé, c'est trop fun, ils ont les deux lis de ma rangé, et donc nous avons en face Harry et Ron, qui eux ont, Harry de l'or et rouge et des griffons qui volent sur son "espace personnel" et Ron, lui ça grésille entre les même couleur de son copain et se que je suppose être la déco de son salon chez lui en peinture. Hermione, elle a un fond bleu marine et des minuscule étoile brillante sur le plafond, elle aussi est couchée sur son lit les contemplant.

Puis soudain elle se relève.

**Hermy:** Hé, cet "espace personnel" c'est un peu comme la grande salle à Poudlard.

Je fronce les sourcils.

**Moi: **Humm peut-être, ça y ressemble.

Puis en m'adressant au quatre garçons.

**Moi: **tetetete, les mecs, nous ne sommes plus dans les maisons que vous représentez, vous êtes au courant? Et puis regardez la porte.

La porte de l'autre coter de la chambre donc en est une en tissus bizarre coulissante, il y a dessus bien au milieu, un petit tableau rectangulaire divisez en sept parties.

**Blaise:** oui et?? c'est juste un tableau bizarre...

Il plisse les yeux pour mieux voir.

**Ron:** nan.... c'est le décompte des points? Oulà, pourquoi on perd encore des points, pourtant on ne s'insulte pas.

**Hermy: **Réfléchissez un peu, vos murs vous les avez bien observé? vous vous battez encore sans les mots, mais encore visiblement. Harry?? on a combien, je ne voie pas trop d'ici.

**Harry: **O.O on va tous mourrus......

**Moi:** hein?? on est si bas que ça?

**D****rago: **J'y crois pas, on est a moins deux cent quarante six.

**Hermy: **QUOI ??? Changez moi votre fond tout de suite et plus vite que ça.

Le fond ciel d'Hermy est maintenant orageux avec plein d'éclairs, oui lorsqu'on a un excès de sentiments, ça le met en valeur, ce qui pour maintenant fais un peu flipper, mais se calme un peu après les modifications rapide et net des garçons. Celui de Ron devint tout simplement le salon avec lequel il hésitait, celui d'Harry est vraisemblablement une chambre, que je connais pas, mais quelques détailles me prouvent qu'elle fait partie de la maison des Weasley, Drago, lui a un décors en pierre brute, et BLaise, je suppose que c'est une forêt et un magnifique soleil.

**Moi:** Enfaite, qui sont les premiers??

**Harry:** Serdaigle O_o avec déjà une petite cinquantaine de points =.=

**Drago: **c'est marrant sans le bala..... enfin Ha..Harr...Harry pff j'ai réussis à le dire _ donc sans Ha..Harr...Harry et leur Miss-je..... Her...Hermi....Hermio....Hermione ils n'ont rien.

**Ron:** Et alors, l'équipe des États-Unis sont deuxième, suivit de Griffondor, Serpentard, l'équipe du Brésil, Poufsouffle et nous.....

**Blaise:** Derrière les Blaireaux ...... je veux mourir.

**Moi: **Tu veux que je t'aide? C'est la première fois que mon ex-maison n'est pas dernière. Étonnamment étonnant.

**Hermy:** Heu... faut qu'on se reprenne, on a battue Voldemort, et on se fait battre pour tous ces petits àé'{[#^\é

**Harry:** Waou, quel méchanceté, Hermione!

dit-il d'un ton faussement choqué.

**Ron:** Je pense que sa me saoulerai quand même d'être dernier.

**Drago:** En plus pour nous c'est la dernière fois qu'on pourra gagner cette fichue coupe.

Soudain quelqu'un toque à la porte, surement le directeur, alors, Drago avec une voix majestueuse dit:

**Drago:** Entrez.

La personne ouvre la porte...

**Nous:** O__o

**???: **Vous êtes donc les six nouveaux ^^

**Blaise: **Heu....

**???: **Ah, désoler, je suis Aiji ^^ Professeur.

Le gars est grand, les cheveux de couleur rose-marron-roux, du crayon autour des yeux, un collier en pic, un tee-shirt en noir, avec un débardeur noir avec une énorme étoile grise au milieu par dessus, ainsi qu'un genre de pantalon, avec aussi des genres de gants sans doigts, mais pas comme des mitaines, rayé rose, rouge, orange noir avec une genre de tête de lapin dessus O_o.

**Ron (incrédule): **Professeur?? Et de quoi si je peux sécher.....

**Pr Aiji (rire): **professeur de Défence Contre les Force du Mal ^^

**Harry:** Prof de DCFM je sais pas si cette matière nous sera très importante....

**Pr Aiji: **Hum, j'ai un peu regarder comment vous avez fonctionné et la façon dont cette matière vous a été enseigné, ben oui, enfin bon on a quand même un assez bon niveau.

Il regarde d'abords les garçons puis ses yeux viennent se posé une fois sur moi, une fois sur Hermy.

**Pr Aiji: **Vous-êtes les deux filles, à vrai dire, cela m'a étonné quand le directeur nous l'a dit ^_^ Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, vous ne serez pas les seules.

Hermy et moi fronçont les sourcils, mais ce cher professeur n'a pas l'air de vouloir nous en dire plus.

**Ron:** Bon monsieur.... on va mangé ???

**Pr Aiji:** Monsieur? Heu Aiji tout m'appelle comme ça. Et sinon oui, venez.

On se lève tous, et suis le "professeur".

**Moi:** Enfaite, vous avez quel âge?

**Pr Aiji:** 35 ans ^^

Les couloirs, sont de pleins de couloirs, ainsi que les portes des chambres entourant la notre, chacune ont un style bien précis, nous et elle bois, c'est surement un accord des six qui le ferra changé de couleur, le paquet est tout propre, elle est cool cette école, sa change de la vieille décorations de Poudlard, on arrive dans le bout du couloir au bout de quelques minutes, ils ont des escaliers en forme d'escargot, les chambres sont au dernier étage du bâtiment.

Le directeur nous avait dit qu'au Rez-de-chaussé, il y avait le self, au premier des salles de danse, de chant, au deuxième étages toutes les classes générales, de métamorphoses, défense contre les forces du mal, histoire de la magie japonaise, etc...., au troisième des salles de répète et compagnie, à la "cave" potion, divination, astronomie et autres. au quatrième étage, il y a la bibliothèque et je ne sais plus quoi, nous sommes donc au sixième étage.

Le bâtiment est d'une construction standard, et il n'est pas aussi complexe qu'à Poudlard, il est neuf par contre. On ne sais toujours pas comment est le self, nos profs, comment est organisé cette école, la tête de nos camarades, le style entier de vie, mais c'est marrant de se sentir comme si nous étions de nouveaux en première année, tout redécouvrir.

Pour les escaliers, soit on descend les marches, soit, au centre nous tournons autour d'une genre de cabine, et on donne le numéro d'étage pour y se faire téléporter en quelques secondes, on ne peut utilisé se stratagème que accompagné d'un prof, les élèves se coltinent les escaliers, ça me fait penser à un ascenseur, on utilise donc ce moyens pour arriver directement au rez-de chaussé.

Lorsqu'on arrive donc en bas, on arrive dans une sorte d'intersection de deux grands couloirs, , il y a soit celui qui est à droite qui nous emmène à une porte assez grande en bois qui celle-ci nous emmène dehors, et celui de la gauche, très long, parsemé sur le côté droit des portes qui nous coupe du self. Sur le côté gauche du petit couloir, il y a des escaliers montant à une porte, c'est vraiment très haut, cet étage doit faire au moins 7 mètres de hauteurs, les escaliers doivent monté d'environ trois mètres cinquante.

Ron se dirige alors vers la première porte, mais Pr Aiji l'arrête:

**Pr Aiji:** Nan, vous avez la chance de passer par la porte du haut ^_^

**Blaise:** Parce qu'il y a une différence?

**Pr Aiji:** Oui, QUE les profs ont le droit de passer par là, c'est une genre de plate forme, et comme ça de là-haut on peut surveiller tous les élèves comme ça, il serra plus simple de vous présentez.

Il monte, en faisant claquer ses chaussures contre la pierre, on le suis, docile.

**Moi: **Je stresse .

**He****rmy (ou Mione): **T'inquiète, tu n'es pas la seule.

Elle me désigne les autres, qui eux aussi sont anxieux, on va avoir de nouveau camarade et on stresse, par contre, je me demande si ils stressent car, ils sont inconnus ici, qu'ils n'ont pas leur ordre de lèche-botte, qu'ils ne sont maintenant aucunement supérieur aux autres.

**Pr Aiji:** Bon, je dois vous prévenir, il est normale que le réfectoire ne soit pas remplie, pas mal de groupe que nous créons sont en tournée, il est donc normal qu'il manque certain groupe de petiots ^^.

Enfaite, je crois qu'on stresse aussi de ce que nous allons trouver, surtout vu la dégaine de ce prof, je crois qu'on passe tous encore une fois nos mains sur nos chemise (voui, il fait une température assez ambiante dans l'école, nous avons donc laisser nos vestes dans la chambre) C'est alors que lorsque nous arrivons à son niveau, il frappe deux petits coup sur la porte, qui coulisse seule pour nous laisser entrez.

O_o Alors, la première "chose" qu'on voit, c'est une sorte d'humain blond clair avec des mèches rose barbie, assez grand quand même (à vus d'œil, 1m80 minimum), qui saute sur Pr Aiji, sans oublier la sucette à la bouche et une dégaine presque identique que le rose-roux-brun ainsi que la même genre d'avant bras avec un pif de lapin dessus.

**???: **Aiji chéri .

**Nous:** O__o

**Drago:** A t-il bien dit ce que je viens d'entendre??

**???1: **ah... Excusez Maya ^^"

C'est un mec, assez beau, avec une dégaine un peu grand tee-shirt violet et pantalon suspect, plein de tatouages et percings ainsi qu'une coupe de cheveux....heu..original?

**???1:** Je me présente quand même, Miyavi, prof de chant ^_^

**Pr Maya (toujours au coup de Pr Aiji):** Désoler de vous avoir fait peur les enfants ^, je suis donc Maya, prof de potion. On se verra donc un peu plus.

Drago (incrédule): Pr de Potion =_= ........ Adieu Monde Cruel.

**Harry:** Excusez moi, mais pourquoi vous n'avez pas de nom de famille?

**???2:** Parce que pour nous, il est plus simple d'utiliser des pseudonymes, je me présente Kamenashi Kazuya, et oui c'est mon nom en entier, je n'ai pas de pseudo car je fais partis d'un boys band, mais les élèves m'appellent Kame ^^ Bizarre, je saisn et sinon, je suis prof de Chorégraphie, option spécial pour les Boys Band.

On avance sur la plate forme, pour que la porte puisse se refermé derrière nous, mais de là où nous sommes, nous ne pouvons voir les élèves, il y a une table des deux côtés, installé en longueur. Il y a plein de prof, pas beaucoup plus que chez nous, enfin, ils n'ont aussi surement pas les mêmes options. C'est alors qu'un mec, mais un vraiment mec avec la gueule, nous fais signe il a les cheveux blond et a un style un peu rappeur.

**???3:** Hello, je suis du même groupe que Kame ^^, et vous pouvez m'appelé Koki ^_^, je suis prof de Break Dance aussi un peu de gymnastique, aussi une option de Boys Band.

**Blaise: **Bon, vous vous présentez tous à la suite ça serra plus simple.

**Harry: **Blaise??.... Tais-toi ^^

**???4: **Vous battez pas les gosses, je suis Jin Akanishi, Professeur d'étude élèves m'appelle aussi Jin tout court.

**Hermy: **Pourquoi vous appellent-ils par votre prénom et sans professeur devant???

**???0: **Car aux yeux des moldues et des sorciers nous sommes des stars de la musique, ainsi ils nous appellent tous comme ça, et puis il est aussi plus simple de faire de cette façon, et aussi cette aile de l'école est assez cool donc on ne s'embête pas trop avec ces formalités, oups désoler, je ne me suis pas présenté Ueda, je suis prof de Runes.

**???5:** Moi, c'est junnosuke, mais plutôt appelé junno, professeur d'histoire de la magie, japonaise je précise, je suis aussi un membre du groupe des quatre précédent ^^

**Blaise:** Hé bien Drago, tu as pas mal de concurrence là xD

**Ron: **Faim _

**??? (bouche plein):** B'jour, ch'ui Yuichi nakamura, le dernier membres de ce groupe de bras cassé que je nomme KAT-TUN ^-^, je suis le prof de soins aux créatures magiques *_*, je vous ai vu tout à l'heure.

C'est six là, ainsi que Pr Maya et Aiji s'installe et Miyavi discutant passoniamment avec eux, placer sur la table de droite, j'entends alors la porte coulissante s'ouvrire, je me retourne rapidement, une petite tête verte pomme me fonce dedans et me fait tombé, le personne lève la tête, j'en fais maintenant de même O_o, je suis étonnée, une fille se tient devant nous, une robe blanche à froufrou.

**???6:** Ah, désoler_, vous êtes les nouveaux?? Je suis Moon -Kana- enfin ça c'est mon nom de scène, ici, c'est Kana, je suis l'infirmière de l'école^_^

Elle se retourne et nous montre le dos de sa robe avec une grande crois rouge. Elle nous salue encore une fois et va s'installée en face de Pr Miyavi pour participer ensuite à la discussion plutôt mouvementé. Ensuite, en un mouvement, on se tourne alors vers la table de gauche (après m'être relevé bien sur).


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclamer:** Les personnage d'Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas, hum les musiciens artistes et autres non plus, enfaite personne ne m'appartient à par Marimo et l'histoire (bien sur), les idées (aussi con soit-elle)^^

**Genre:** Amitié, humour, école et je sais pas trop . Magie?

**Autres:** Ben voilà la suite de beaucoup de présentation, oui plein de personnages =.= en espérant que vous ne vous mélangez pas trop la dedans ^^ et puis..... j'aimerai aussi savoir qui ça plait.

Ah voui, les âges ne sont pas les vrai pour les élèves (et les profs ^^)

Et je m'excuse de la longueur de sortie ., j'ai une autre fic qui est un chouilla plus importante donc, je néglige un peu celle là.

* * *

**CHAPITRE 5**

Arg, eux par contre c'est légèrement plus choquant. De ce que je sais, les boys band sont juste des beaux garçons, mais eux, je sais pas si se sont des filles ou des mecs, c'est très ambigu ., marrant je ne suis pas la plus choqué. Il y a un des 5 "mecs", qui a les cheveux bouclé coloré en rose qui fait saigner des yeux, deux blond doré-gris, et deux rose qui fait moins saigner des yeux.

Un mec blond les yeux très très bleu nous regarde un sourire pétillant sur les lèvres.

**???7:** Salut.... bon je suis Mitsuru, pas besoin du professeur, ça me vieillit x) je fais partis du groupe à mes côtés, SuG et je suis prof de Batterie, option pour les petiots visualeux ou Oshareux.

**Ron:** Gné?

**???8:** Genre de musique japonaise mon petit ^^, en passant, je suis Chiyu prof de basse.

Les cinq là on quand même une gueule assez efféminé _.

**???9:** Je me présente, je suis, le beau, le grand, le magnifique Takeru xD ... désolé, *passe sa main devant le visage de Drago* heu sa va?? bon, je suis donc professeur de métamorphose ^^

**???10:** Nya ^^ je suis Masato prof de Bio et un peu de guitare.

**Harry (spontanément):** Vous n'avez jamais peur de vous cassez un ongle????

**Tous: **.......

**Masato: **XD, je sais avec mon allure on y croirai pas hein?

**Moi:** Pas du tout

Je ne m'étonne même pas de la question, le mec (genre c'est un mec déjà -_-) Blond, blond gris, assez classe, les yeux marron et les lèvres vachement rose pour être vrai. Vraiment space.

**Blaise: **Il n'y a pas Divination?

**Johnny:** Désolé mon petit, cette matière on ne la pas, il y a déjà tellement de prof que nous avons supprimer quelques matières ne servant pas trop.

**???11:** Sinon, moi, je suis Yuji, prof de Sortilège et comme Masato je m'occupe des petits guitaristes ^^

**???12:** Toujours avec un train de retard x) je suis Ikuta Toma, Bibliothécaire, et Acteur chanteur pendant mes heures de libres.

**Hermy:** ........ *Q*

Les profs avaient donc tous finis de se présenté, aussi bizarre qu'ils soient, ils ont l'air sympa quand même, ça fait une différence avec ceux de Poudlard, en premier lieu, eux, ils sont jeunes, oui c'est bizarre =.=, on va dire presque beau, classe sans aucun doute, et assez intéressant. On allait s'avancer pour voir au moins une tête d'à peu près notre âge, mais le vieux se posa devant nous et il fit apparaitre des chaise blanche devant la porte, nous invitant à nous assoir. Aucun de nous n'osa dire quelque chose, en nous asseyant ayant peur des autres surprises qu'il allait nous dire, déjà que les profs sa choque. Hum voyons donc ce qu'il nous veut.

**Johnny:** Bon bon, avant de vous lâchez, nous nous devons de vous expliquez certaine chose, de peur que sinon ça vous choque sur place.

**Aiji: **D'abords, les classe sont d'environ entre 10 et 15 élèves, et ils sont toujours avec les même toute l'année...... Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, on a prévue une classe pour que vous soyez tous ensemble ^^.

**Jin: **Sinon, les élèves sont séparé par âge puis par les options choisis, ils peuvent parfois se retrouver aussi avec des membres de leur groupe et autres. Il y a aussi très peu de mauvaise entente entre les élèves et beaucoup de bonne humeur.

Perso vu les profs je m'en doutais, ils sont vachement différent, mais bon, j'ai l'impression qu'ils font trainé la discussion, il doit vraiment y avoir un truc qui cloche, je me disais bien qu'une école ne peut être parfaite.

**Miyavi:** Bon bon bon, voilà vos emploie du temps ^_^.

Il nous passe alors des genre de plaquette en métal qui a la taille d'une feuille avec un écran où dessus il se trouve l'emploie du temps, sa ressemble un peu à un ordinateur.

**Miyavi: **Oui, je sais, il est assez "vide" on va dire, mais dans les trous et les endroits où vous n'avez pas cours, si vous le souhaitez, vous pouvez choisir des option.

**Drago:** =.= comprends pas

**Masato:** Attendez, je vais vous montrez.

Il se lève prend celui de Ron dans ses mains.

**Masato:** Bon vous appuyiez sur une case vide, et comme vous le voyez, il y a plusieurs choix de matières de votre niveau, et que vous pouvez suivre, puis vous touchez alors la matière que vous voulez rajouter et votre nom se rajoutera automatiquement à la liste des élèves. Et votre choix est définitif. Mais comme on est gentil, on vous laisse une semaine et demi, c'est à dire jusqu'à lundi après le prochain pour faire vos chois, en attendant, vous pouvez changé et voir comment les cours se passent.

Après son explication, il redonne la plaquette en métal à Ron et retourne s'assoir, je la regarde ensuite assez attentivement, ça fait vraiment ordinateur tactile, ça me plait *_*. Puis je demande avant qu'un autre ne prenne la parole.

**Moi:** On peut faire quoi d'autre avec ça??? *-*

**Junno:** Vous avez faite retour et vous avez la carte de l'école, vous pouvez le mettre en alarme et plein d'autre chose que vous verrez par vous même.

**Blaise: **C'est normal qu'on ne connait pas ce genre d'instrument?

**Yuichi: **Heu surement, ce sont des objet mis au point par "Recherche et Technologique pour l'Enseignement" c'est un petit morceau du gouvernement de l'enseignement japonaise magique.

**Hermy: **intéressant, intéressant, mais bon je me permet de dire que nous avons pas de livre .

**Kame: **Ah xD que vous êtes primitifs, dans vos tablettes, vous avez tous les livres scolaires ainsi que support pour écrire et aussi des traducteurs.

**Blaise: **Des traducteurs?

**Jin: **Vous verrez demain.

**Harry et Drago presque simultanément: **Sinon.. où sont les douches?

**Drago: **Hum, J'ai remarqué que dans la chambre, il n'y a aucune porte pour aller dans une salle de bains.

**Kana (perplexe de leur question): **Ben se sont des douches communes.

**Nous:** O__o gné?

**Takeru: **Heu sa va?

**Harry: **Vous avez bien dis ...(s'arrête quelques secondes de peur de dire une connerie) .... commune.

**Yuji: **Ben oui, sa vous pose un problème???

**Blaise: **Et pas qu'un peu ouai é__è. Et sinon, on pourrai pas avoir des douches individuelles?

**Chiyu: **xD Très drôle...... rassure moi t'as demandes c'est une blague?

**Les quatre garçons: **NON!

**Koki: **xD...ben vous verrez hein, c'est toujours bien les surprises ^^. En plus ce n'est pas trop grave, les garçons vous expliqueront. Ah et puis je suis aussi prof de vol ^^ j'oublie tout le temps mais bon, c'est juste que certain avait l'air inquiet

**Hermy:** Mouai ...... et nous, pour les douches?

**Kana (avec un sourire rassurant... punaise la dentition X_x): **Après qu'on est su qu'il y avait des filles, nous avons crée spécialement une salle de bain pour fille, bon, plus petite que les garçons, mais vous comprenez bien sur.

**Ron:** Bon bon bon, maintenant vous nous avez tous dit c'est bon, on peut aller manger?? ce n'est pas parce que j'ai faim, mais J'AI faim é_è

**Yuichi (toujours la bouche pleine):** Mais oui mais oui ^^

**Johnny:** bon on va pas vous faire patientez plus longtemps, car nos élèves aussi sont impatient....

**Drago (dans sa barbe):** genre on est impatient .

**Johnny:** Alors ben vous pouvez y aller, il y a assez de table vu qu'il manque pas mal d'élèves ^^

Alors même pas le temps de se lever que la chaise sous mes fesses disparait, je me retrouve alors comme les cinq autres les quatre fers en l'air, je me relève alors sous les yeux amusés des profs, puis je me précipite vers le bords de la plate forme suivis des autres après quelques injures étouffés.

On arrive aux barrières en bois plein de plante qui bougent encore au passage, donc à l'ouverture du passage, je voie enfin les premiers élèves O__O heu... ils ressemblent quand même vachement niveau style au prof, T.T. La salle est hyper grande niveau longueur bien qu'on puisse bien voir la table rectangle du fond, comme nous on nous a prévenus, il y a que très peu d'élèves, ils sont genre une trentaine maximum.

**Moi (en me tournant vers le corps enseignant): **Et on fais comment pour descendre?

Un léger sourire nait sur les vieilles lèvres de notre nouveau directeur, il fait ensuite un petit geste de la main, rien ne se passe, je les regarde fronçant les sourcils comme mes compères.

**Ueda: **Vous pouvez y aller ^^.

**Blaise: **Oui allons sautons d'une plate forme qui se tient à trois mètres du sol =.=

**Ueda:** Il y a des escaliers.

On se retourne vers le vide devant nous, je regarde attentivement, sors ma baguette et jette un sort de couleur, un escalier se forme bien, je pose alors prudemment mon pied sur la première marche, la tâte, puis commence à descendre, Hermione qui dans son coin avait fait de-même descend elle aussi plutôt rapidement. Des cris nous emmène en bas, des jeunes de notre âge ou plus jeune nous crie de venir à leur table, leur table est grande et carré, elle est ouverte à l'intérieur, il y a alors des élèves à l'intérieur et à l'extérieur, les autres tables sont tout aussi différente, les gens nous appelle, même des tous petits de genre 14 ans, on se dirige alors ensemble et regroupé vers la table qui semble accueillir les plus vieux.

**Harry:** Bonjour, je suis Harry Potter ^^

Un petit blondinet, les cheveux en pétard, et un jolie visage commence (surtout par foutre un vent à Harry):

**???2:** Des filles.... AH les profs nous on pas dit qu'il y avait deux filles.

Je comprends pourquoi j'entendais des sifflement alors =.=

**Moi: **Oui et?

**???0:** rien rien, vous êtes en quel classe?

Là c'est une jeune homme, enfin je crois, des cheveux orangé-brun, un œil bleu et l'autre noir. Le truc qui est drôle c'est que malgré leur tête bizarre, ils ont tous un uniforme sans aucun changement.

**Ron: **Je peux mangé T.T svp

**???1: **Nan d'abords la classe xD

**Hermy:** Heu..... *ouvre la plaquette* on est en septième année VO.

un grand gars, ténébreux, de long (enfin jusqu'aux épaules un chouilla plus court) cheveux bruns coloré sans doute, nous parle alors.

**???3:** Je suis donc Uruha, et je fais partis de votre classe ^^

Le petit blond reprends la parole alors que six places apparaissent.

**???2: **Je suis Ruki ^^ chanteur de profession xD et aussi dans votre classe

On s'assoit donc enfin une bonne fois pour toute, Ron remplie son assiette, comme Drago et autres.

**???0:** Moi je suis Miku, et de même dans la septième VO.

**Drago:** Vous êtes bien bizarre, vous êtes sûr de ne pas être des Sang-de-Bourbe?

**???4: **Des quoi?

C'est un garçon ayant l'air un peu plus humble mais avec plein de percings aux oreilles qui lui posait cette question.

**Drago: **Des Sang-de-Bourbe, des enfants de parents moldus.

**???4: **Ah je vois, je me présente, Teruki, je suis moi par contre en Huitième année VO, je suis batteur et fais partis du groupe de Miku. Donc je disais, Ah voui, tu veux parler des Viçang**(1)**??

**Blaise: **des Viçang?

ET là un grand brun, qui a un visage assez fin, quelques percings aussi sur le visage qui lui répondit.

**???5: **Oui, ce que ton ami appelle les Sang-de-Bourbe, bizarre on a pas les même termes, dites-moi vous appelez bien quelqu'un démunie de pouvoir des Moldus??

**Harry:** Oui ^_^, alors comme ça on n'a pas les mêmes catégorie, comme vous appelez un sorcier qui depuis toujours n'a que des sorciers dans sa famille?

**???5:** Des Reçang**(2)**, oui nos termes sont bizarre ou les vôtres, je suis enfaite Aoi, je suis aussi de huitième année VO avec Teruki.

**???6:** Mais enfaite, votre mot là, Sang-de-Bourbe, a-t-il une signification particulière, car quand votre ami blond l'a dit, la jolie brune s'est un peu crispé.

Là, le garçon est fin, assez beau, les cheveux noir, un percing à la lèvre inférieur, une mèche blonde.

**Ron: **Oui, chez nous ce mot est une insulte péjorative, qui fait relativement mal.

**???6: **Ah, Moi aussi je suis Viçang, mon nom est Kanon ^-^, vous aurez le plaisir de m'avoir en camarade de classe, et je suis du groupe de Teruki et Miku.

**Drago:** Ah.... mais sinon vous en avez beaucoup??

Une fille O_o, si se n'est pas une fille je me pends, petite, blonde décoloré, deux couettes retenues par des nœuds rose, une grande mèche couvrant un de ses yeux. Lui répondus alors que j'engloutis une cuisse de poulet.

**???7:** Hum proportionnellement, je dirais, 10% de Reçang, 25% de Viçang et 65% de Melçang**(3)** ^^. Enfaite, je suis Bou, ch'ui avec vous mes chéris xD, nan sans dèc, je suis guitariste aussi et le dernier ainsi que le plus mignon , membre du groupe An Cafe, qui se compose, ben de Miku, Teruki et Kanon.

**Drago (n'ayant visiblement pas écouté):** Que fais une demoiselle dans ce lycée?

**Bou:** =.="

**Les autres:** PTDR

**Drago:** Quoi encore? é_è

Un jeune garçon explosé de rire, assez grand les cheveux en pic noir et blond avec un sorte de bandeau sur le pif.

**???8:** Heu, t'as pas écouté, mais c'est un mec xDDDD

**Drago:** Je veux mourir x

**???8:** Sinon, moi beau gosse absolus, adoré de tous, un dieu de la basse sur terre, supportant les 4 asticots que je nomme Ruki; Uruha: Aoi: et Kai, et qui est super magnifique et aussi dont vous avez l'honneur de partager mes cours pour pouvoir me manger du regards, je me nomme Reita ^_^

**Ruki:** Asticot O_o... mais je vais lui en foutre des asticots moi .

**Aoi:** Allons Ruki calme toi ^^

**Drago: **Hu Beau gosse laissez moi rire

**Reita: **Tu as un problème petit blondinet?

**Drago:** oui, un insecte qui s'y croit trop je pense.

**Reita:** Ah, Moi en faite, c'est d'un minus qui confond les mecs et les filles

**Drago:** minus? tu mesures combien?

**Reita: **1m72 et toi?

**Drago:** Visiblement pareille, hum, au moins, moi je n'ai pas de complexe avec mon visage *fonds intérieur: MOUHAHAHAHA*

**Reita:** Ahh si tu confond classe avec complexe, nous n'irons pas bien loin......

Puis on les laisses dans leur délires de beaux mecs, comme ils disent.

**Teruki:** Excusez le il a un tempérament de feu ce mec xD

**Blaise: **Oui je comprends, surtout vu notre Drago.

**Miku:** Hum Drago, Le blondinet?

**Harry (d'un air lasse):** oui malheureusement oui

**???9:** Vous auriez pu quand même laissez les deux demoiselles nous donner leur nom nan?

**Hermy:** ^^ mais nan ce n'est pas, grave, mais bon comme vous le demandez, je suis Hermione

**Tous:** X_X

**Hermy: **xD Hermy ou Mione si vous préférez

**???9:** Ah merci, et toi?

**Moi:** le premier qui rigole je transforme sa jolie gueule en puré ^_^, je suis Marimo

Ben c'est qu'ils se retiennent les saligos .

**Moi:** Bon et toi?

**???9:** moi? Je suis le batteur de the GazettE, Kai ^_^, Passe temps préféré cuisiner.

**Kanon:** Bon on a le nom des filles, du blond copie conforme de Reita et vous trois?

**Blaise:** Je suis Blaise, ami de Drago, je déteste les lions, mais il faut bien gagné cette fichu coupe.

**Les gars: **O_o

**Blaise:** Rien ne herchez pas

**Ron (un truc dans la bouche):** Ron, Ron Weasley, je suis pauvre.

**Moi:** Vachement catégorique. xD

**H****arry (se la pettant un peu):** Potter, Harry Potter.

**Aoi: **Oui et???

**Harry (fronçant les sourcils): **Le pire c'est que je mettais déjà présenter à vous, enfin bon, vous ne me connaissez pas??

**Uruha (émettant un petit rire):** Tu sais, comme nos profs l'ont surement dit, même si tu es hyper connus en Europe, ici tu es un homme comme les autres.

**Harry: **Mais comment ça?

**Uruha: **Vous n'êtes pas les seuls qui ont eu des problèmes historiques, enfin bon, vous verrez ça en classe ^^

**Blaise: **Enfaite, je voulais vous demandez, ça veut dire quoi après l'année de notre classe le VO???

**Bou:** Visual et Oshare

**Hermy:** Donc on a pas de boys bandeux dans notre classe??

**Ruki:** Nan!

**Hermy:** Dommage xD Mais je n'en voie pas trop là dans la salle.

**Miku: **Normal, ils sont en concerts, ils en font un énorme tous les ans avec les trois quart des Boys Bandeux.

**Harry: **C'est pour ça.

Je jette un coup d'œil dans la classe.

**Moi: **Y'a pas mal de groupe dans votre style quand même.

**Aoi:** Oui, mais ils sont plus jeune, mais souvent déjà en groupe ou en solo pour après rejoindre un groupe où il manque un membre.

**Moi: **Sinon, nous on est en septième année, et vous en Huitième je suppose que c'est par l'âge, mais nous on doit passé l'examen de dernière année, donc comment ça se fait?? On va pas resté une autre année?

**Teruki: **Mais c'est qu'ils vous ont rien expliqué ., je vous explique donc, on est classé par classe, par âge, et par catégorie de musique, c'est donc aussi pour cela que nous restons en cours des années en plus jusqu'aux vingt ans comme nous deux si présent. On rentre dans cette aile de l'école vers les treize ans, c'est à dire la troisième année, si on s'engage ici, on peut-être sûr d'avoir presque dix ans d'année de cours, qui comprends musique et compagnie, pour faire un groupe, c'est le plus souvent avec des potes du même âge et parfois plus vieux, ou plus jeune, il n'oblige jamais des gens à se mettre ensemble, car la musique qui en ressortirait serrait surement quelque chose d'horrible. il y alors si vous l'avez compris plus d'année car dans chaque année, il y a un chouilla moins de cours sur la magie pour pouvoir mettre les entrainement de notre discipline. C'est après en septième année que vous passez les ASPIC comme, et nous on les a déjà, mais on reste une année en plus pour d'abords rester avec ceux de notre groupe et s'entrainer d'une bonne façon.

Heu.... vous avez compris?? moi sa va, mais bon, leur système est un peu complexe quand même il gère pas mal.

**Moi: **en faite??

**Ruki: **Mouai?

**Moi: **Vous pourrez nous faire écouté de votre musique??

**Miku:** Mais bien sur ^^.

C'est donc dans des discutions avec nos nouveaux camarades de classe que se terminer notre repas.

_Explication de texte_:

**(1)** Viçang == vide de sang : et précisément vide de sang sorcier oui mélange stupide, mais je pouvais pas non plus tout pomper.

**(2) **Reçang == remplie de sang : précisément remplie de sang sorcier (toujours aussi kitch les noms)

**(3) **Melçang == celui là par contre pas trop dur : Sang mélanger


End file.
